Deadly Sins
by luvgrentmnt
Summary: Six months passed since the turtles saved their city. While his brothers continue on, Raphael struggled to move on until he meets someone who's lust for revenge draws him in. Will Raphael be able resist or will he be in too deep for salvation? After Blood Bonds
1. The Web We Weave

**Chapter One: The Web We Weave**

**Hello, wonderful readers.****A while back, I had this story on my board but there was something missing from it.****(Mainly lost some interest in it and case of writer's block).****It was too intriguing to throw away so I did some serious rewriting and rebooted it.****Please send in those reviews.****I love to bounce some ideas with someone.****ENJOY**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own them and not making the money.**

He waits by the dumpster as the neon lights flicker once before shutting down for the night. A few occupants stumble out to the sidewalk and sit at the curb. It takes every ounce of self-control not to rush out there and scare them off. His stomach begins to churn and twists as he accidentally whiffs in the trash.

The scent of urine mixed in with something rotten isn't things he wanted deal at this moment. Finally a yellow cab stops at the curb and the people pile in. At last everything is quiet. Now was the time to run. He rounds the corner only to have the pain surge through his body.

His bloodied hand shoots out beside him and brushes the brick wall as if it's his only link to survive. He tries to look around for something familiar. The name of the club, an appearance of a building, or even the name of a street.

Nothing. Not a damn thing.

In all his twenty years living in this city and patrolling every street corner and alley ways, he never remember coming to these parts. Hell he wasn't sure how he got there. Doubt flooded his mind how he would if possible to get home.

Every part of his body from the top of his head to the end of his toes throbbed in pain. It wasn't safe to travel through the sewers. He didn't feel he was stable enough to take the roof tops. For now he would hobble down the road.

When he rounded the corner, two street thugs were heading his way. Usually he could wipe their pathetic asses all across this turf but in his current condition they would be more than happy to hand his ass over. Swearing under his breath, he stumbled backwards until his knees hit something plastic causing him to fall on his back. Another surge of pain jolted through his body.

The mutant turtle scrambled against the dumpster until the footsteps faded into the night. Just he relished in victory, something caught his attention. His eyes narrowed straight ahead. At first the movement was slight. Almost undetected by an untrained eye. Then there it was again.

The brick wall began to move. It moved a couple of inches and then stopped. His palms rubbed his eyes to make sure he was awake. One by one the bricks crawled inch by inch across the wall. Suddenly their pace picked up like little cockroaches running from the light.

His body broke out in a cold sweat as the alley way started to tilt from side to side. He could feel the muscles constricted around his chest while fear ran cold in his blood. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands against his temples.

"Stop it. STOP IT!" He could hear the agony in his voice. As he opened his eyes, disbelief settled inside. The bricks were back to their original spots and the alley no longer tilting. What the hell was going on?

_Keep it together.__Keep your shit together_, he thought to himself.

Everything seemed jumbled in his brain as he tried to remember what happened that night. Yes, he could recall patrolling the city with his brothers. There was some kind of an argument and then punches thrown but by who and why?

Inhaling one final breath, the turtle gathered to his feet and headed down the narrow alley way. From the moon's position in the velvet night sky, it was early morning. His fingers ran across his belt until they brushed against something hard and round.

The shell cell. How the hell could he forget about that? All he needed to do was to call his brothers and have them to track down his location. As he grasped the phone, he hissed in pain. There across his bicep was decent size lactation. Nothing that a few stitches and bandages couldn't fix.

A strong breeze stirred up a strong coppery smell. He lifted his hand to waver off the stench but stopped. His whole arm was covered in bruises and superficial scratches. The front of his plastron and knuckles caked in dried up blood.

Why didn't he remember getting so busted up? What was going on? The shock of the realization was too much. He swallowed the huge lump that formed so sudden in his throat. It wasn't his blood. None of it.

Panicked he began to scrub his knuckles along the wall. Desperate to rid of the evidence on hand. Suddenly he heard a scream in the distance. Agony, raw with emotions. Then he heard it again. This time it called his name.

His knees nearly knocking together he walked over to the nearest fire escape and began the climb. As he reached the top, his ears began to strain against the silence. Who was it? Where were they?

Then fear speared into his body freezing him in his tracks. Someone was nearby watching his every move. Slowly he spun around where he spotted a pair of white eyes staring out of the shadows.

"Who is it?" He pulled his hands over his weapons. Just as he was ready to attack, the figure pulled away from the shadow. He opened his mouth to call out to his brother but there was something not right.

His brother's mouth twisted up in a snarl as mixture of rage and hate pierced from the eyes. He seemed like a man on a mission. Like he had nothing to lose and revenge to gain. He watched him pull his weapon from the holster. Three fingers gripping so tight his knuckles became white and pale.

They looked at each other in silence before he put his hands above his head. "What are you doing? I need to know what's going on."

"Don't play that trick on me. You know good and well what you did. I want to know why. Why did you do it? Answer me." The tone was so sharp and stern. Out of character from his brother.

"What are you talking about? You go off the fruit loop train?"

Suddenly he saw something gleaming in his brother's hand. A dagger of sorts tainted in red. "You're going to pay for what you did. I'm going to kill you."

There was nothing he could do as the knife plunged towards his throat.

**What do you think is going on? Who are the two brothers ready to fight it out?**


	2. Blur

**I have to say.****This is one of my most challenging stories up to date.****I've had several different ways to approach this.****(Thus my writer's block) Now I have a strong angle to work at.****Please, please send those reviews so I can continue to improve and see how you're enjoying this story.****I promise no more changes.****Just additions.**

**Chapter Two: Blur**

His eyes snapped open as he woke gasping for air. The sheets that once kept the hothead turtle warm were now entangled his body slowly suffocating him. His bed groaned in protest as Raphael kicked off the covers jolting upright. His heart pounded hard against his plastron while cold sweat suddenly popped all over his skin. Disorientated Raphael blinked his eyes several times until the blurry lines of dream and reality cleared from his vision.

No longer was he on the city rooftop but back in his own room. Raphael glanced over at the alarm clock next to his bed just as five o'clock appeared. He huffed while he pressed his palms hard against his eyes.

"This is some bullshit," Raphael muttered. "Can't believe this. Not again."

He slid his glance sideways as another minute clicked by. Unable to sit still anymore, Raphael walked across the room and opened the window to get some fresh air. There before him was a wondrous view of the city. Purple and golden streaks stretched along the horizon as the sun began its morning ascend while the streets were already clogged up with cars and people walking down the sidewalks. Just another day for New York.

A quiet chuckle escaped Raph's lips. As long as he could remember, the red masked turtle longed for the freedom to be topside. No more living in the bitter cold, no more stench of raw sewage during a rainstorm, and most of all no more feeling trapped in those concrete walls. Since their home was destroyed by the Foot six months ago, April insisted the turtles could stay at the ruined down hotel she inherited from her mother.

At first, everything seemed perfect. Clear skies, no sighting of the Foot, and easy patrolling. While his brothers readjusted to this new lifestyle, the transition didn't go as well for Raph. There wasn't a sure explanation why. At first he was restless always looking for something to do. Then sleep became to invade him like a robber in the night. Then the dreams…

Raphael stole one last look at the clock. Thirty minutes flew by. He thought about catching a few more minutes of sleep before Leonardo started making his morning routine of wake up calls. Raph quickly tossed the idea into the back of his mind as he grabbed up a waddled towel off the floor.

"Maybe someone should keep Mr. Perfection on his toes," he snickered as he headed down the hallway and into the bathroom.

Raphael quickly tossed the towel, mask, and paddings into the sink before turning on the shower. Moments later, he softly sighed as the hot water cascaded down his neck and creases of his shell. Every muscle felt exhausted and sore as if he had been in some sort of battle. Impossible.

Suddenly the coppery stench of blood whiffed into his nostrils. An icy weight slammed into the pit of his stomach as Raphael lurched forward grasping the wash bar. "No," Raphael whispered. "You're fine. You're fine. You're fine, dammit."

He hated those nightmares for they've plagued him for the last month. Night after night it was the same. First Raphael tried to dismiss them. He started doing extra training or extra workout to tire himself out from dreaming but the nightmares only got worse. Then they started affecting his sleeping and now his waking thoughts. Raphael dared not tell his brothers not even Mikey.

What would they say? _Big, tough hothead scared to go to sleep because of stupid dreams.__Does the baby need his diaper change?__Or maybe he needs his bottle._Their phantom laughter echoed in Raphael's mind making his blood boil like acid coursing through his veins.

He growled as he slammed his fist against the tile several times until his hand was sore. Suddenly it was silence once more. Raphael quickly turned off the water and began to dry off. Maybe today will be different, he thought. Then a light bulb went off.

How could he forget? Tonight was Casey's bachelor party. One last blowout for the bonehead before April turned him into an honest man. Raphael dropped his head down as emptiness swelled in his chest. For years he and Casey were nearly inseparable, best of buds. If they weren't out on the streets ridding the city of Purple Dragon scam, they hang out in the lair fixing up the motorcycles or shooting the shit. That was until Casey Jones met the redheaded O'Neil during one last afternoon when she came to help Donatello with upgrading the security systems.

Raphael was happy for his best friend to be with someone he loved and cherished, but Casey wasn't the only one with relationship issues. Just then a quiet click snapped him away from his thoughts. Normally such sound would go unnoticed and ignored but he needed to find out. Raphael quickly tightened his mask and slipped his belt around his waist.

He slipped out of the bathroom and crept down the hallway when he stopped in his tracks. Up ahead a shadowy figure descended from the rooftop stairs heading for the downstairs. It was hard to describe who it was except they wore a trench coat and fedora hat. Trying to keep stealthy and to the shadows, Raphael followed closely behind until they reached the second floor. That's when the figure reached behind its back and pulled out a long weapon.

"Hai," Raphael yelled as he immediately sprang into action. He jumped and spun his leg mid-air catching his heel under the intruder's chin that was knocked to the ground. The figure leapt back on his feet swinging the weapon at Raphael's head. He quickly did a couple of backflips easily avoiding the blows.

"Eat this," Raph called. He punched the face with a right hook followed by a quick left. The figure fell once more but this time Raphael jumped on top pinning him to the ground.

"All right, chump," he growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Because I live here," a voice muffled from beneath Raphael's arm. "What?" Raphael asked looking down at his opponent to see a pair of brown eyes staring hard at him. "Sorry, Donnie," he whispered as heat flashed across his cheeks. "Didn't recognize you there."

"It's fine," Donatello huffed as he scrambled back to his feet and headed off to his room. "I'm better catch some shut eye before Leo gets up." Just as Raphael started to leave, he noticed Donatello throwing his trench coat and fedora hat to the side. Earlier that night, Donnie told Splinter the security system needed some upgrades.

The brainiac turtle was always known to be a night owl constantly working on some project or upgrade until wee hours of the morning. However majority of the time he spent his time in the basement lab or stuck in his room. So why would he coming from the roof?

"So, Donnie, what were you doing up there?"

Donatello sunk into his bed throwing his arms over his eyes. "I was upgrading the security cameras and all that good stuff. Why?" Raphael began to answer when a strange scent drifted into his nostrils.

"Really?" he asked. "So why were you wearing a trench coat?"

"It's cold," Donatello answered a little too quickly. The genius turtle had many talents from taking apart complicated machinery and reassemble them without any issues. He memorized the whole periodic table even able to breaking down the components to the atoms and electrons. However if anything threw a wrench into the brainiac turtle's profile, it was his incapability to lie.

"In the middle of summer?"

"I-I was cold." The once weary turtle suddenly filled with energy headed for his workbench and pick up the first gadget within reach and began to work. Raphael shook his head at his brother's attempt to distract when he noticed a small purplish bruise nestled at the crook of Donatello's neck. As he slinked closer, the same scent stirred again. A faded flowery kind like jasmine. Then everything fell in place.

"Is that so?" Raphael snickered. "I think brainiac here broke the household rules by sneaking out, isn't that right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Donatello said avoiding his hothead brother's icy gaze. "I just told you what I was doing." His cheeks turned a darker red as Raphael continued to press on.

"I find that hard to believe especially if you're wearing perfume." Raphael pushed Donatello's head aside exposing his neck further. His mouth curved into a sinister grin. "You dirty dog."

Donatello grunted in frustration as he pushed Raphael off. "Shut up, okay. I went over to April's place to see Iva and accidentally fell asleep. Just drop it and don't tell anyone, okay?"

It was just too good to let the genius off the hook now. Things were starting to get interesting as Raphael tapped his fingers along the countertop. "Oh you fell asleep and this hickey appeared, huh? Your sweet rewards for your troubles."

Raph chuckled when a rough shove to the chest nearly caused him to stumble backwards. Donatello was now a couple of inches away. His cheeks still flushed but icy spears shot from his eyes. "Watch your mouth, Raphie. Besides what concern is it of yours of my whereabouts?"

Raphael felt his blood begin to boil like lava in a volcano while red filled his vision. "You little shit." He lurched forwards grabbing his brother by the arm. "What concern is it of mine? Your fucking ass is still my concern with the Foot and god knows what out there. So what? You think you have a piece of ass on the side you could ditch us!"

White spots popped before Raphael's eyes as pain shot across his jaw. He reached up wiping away the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. He slid a sideways glance at the purple clad turtle whose knuckles already red and slightly swollen. They stared at each other still and emotionless. The rage coursed through Raph's veins like acid burning in his muscles. He licked his tongue across his dry lips while they curled into a sinister smile.

"You really screwed up, bro." Raphael's voice barely whispered. Suddenly he lurched forward curling his hands around Donatello's arms and slammed him into the workbench. The sounds of tools crashing to the floor echoed through the room. Donatello grunted as he struggled from under his brother's colossal arm. Raphael snarled pulling back his fist. "I'm so going to enjoy this."

"Enough, Raph." Hands wrapped around his wrist pulling back towards the door. Raphael grunted jerking back his hand and spun around to find a pair of stormy blue eyes staring stern and cold. "What do you think you're doing?" Leonardo demanded. "Have you lost your mind?"

"What?!" Raphael bellowed. "Are you kidding me right now?" He jabbed his finger violently towards Donatello who was rubbing the back of his neck. "What about brainiac here sneaking in all hours in the night? Aren't you going to say anything about that?"

Leonardo inhaled sharply as if to answer but instead clasped his mouth close. Raphael huffed in disgust. "Yeah, just what I thought. Always taking up for him, don't you? Jerk off."

"Raphael." His body seized up at the sound of his name. Ever so cautiously he turned around to see his father standing in the doorway. His hands folded over the top of his cane and eyes narrowed. The brothers bowed slightly as Splinter crossed the room.

"Father," Raph began. "You see…"

Splinter immediately put his hand in the air stopping the red masked turtle. "No, my son," he spoke sternly. "Through most of your life anger has played a huge role. Something you should've mastered and maintained with your maturity. But now it nearly cost you your brother."

"That's not fair. It's not my fault," Raphael growled. "Donnie…"

"Donatello's action will be dealt with," Splinter's tone stopped Raph in his tracks. "For now, you are to report to the Ha'Shi at once." Raphael opened his mouth but quickly shut it before the words spilled out. Instead he spun on his heels and headed down the stairs towards the dojo.

What a way to start the morning.


	3. Deadline Approach

**Disclaimer:****I don't own TMNT.****Just the plot and OCs.**

**Chapter Two: Deadline Approaching**

"Ugh!"

April grunted in frustration as she chunked the magazines onto the bench beside her. It was barely eight in the morning and already she was exhausted. Her body was running low on fumes and a small headache throbbed at the temple. As April raked her fingers through her auburn hair, she caught the sunlight's reflection from her ring. It was a simple white gold band with a square cut diamond in the middle. Simple yet more elegant than any engagement ring she'd ever seen.

The memory was as vivid as if it happened yesterday. It was the first snowfall of the winter session in New York. Casey picked her up after work and headed out. Moments later, they arrived at the ice rink. April groaned softly. How she loathed that place. As a young girl, she went year after year practicing and trying the basic techniques. However the bruises and scars left on her body made her decide to leave ice skating to the experts. For Casey skating was like breathing. She remembered him discussing his glory days as a professional hockey player in the minor league before a busted knee caused him to be sideline.

She started to protest until Casey flashed those big blue eyes. Finally April giggled and began lacing up her skates. After several minutes, the skates interlocked pitching her to the ground. She embraced for impact only to catch in Casey's arms. Carefully he helped her to her feet never taking his eyes off of hers. "I love you, Red," Casey's voice spoke softly. "Always have and always will. Will you do me the honors as being my wife?"

As the words twirled in her head, Casey opened a small black box and dropped to his knee. "Red, I love you. Marry me." It took every ounce of self-control for April not to squeak and tackle him to the ground. Soon the magical moment crashed as the stress of her job at Channel Six and planning the wedding began to clash. What seemed forever for time was now down to several weeks.

"Uh, okay," Iva answered from the other line. "So, still having some trouble deciding between canary and buttercup, I guess? I mean it's just yellow."

April scoffed dashing on last look at the bridal magazines. "No, it's not just some yellow color. This is like the opening act before the main act. It needs to be perfect. It shouldn't be this hard, right? Shit, I'm overreacting."

She heard Iva sighing. "April, breath, okay? I'm sure no matter what the color the dresses are Casey will love it. Speaking of which, do you still want me to pick it up for tonight?"

"O'Neil." April looked over at the door to see her cameraman, Vern, pointed at his watch. "Five minutes." April nodded her head and turned her attention back to her cell phone. "Crap, I forgot all about tonight. Yes, it needs to be picked up before five today. Look I got to go. Bye."

She quickly hung up her phone and headed towards Vern who leaned against the wall with a large smirk on his face. "So, O'Neil, looks like you're having some wedding trouble."

April rolled her eyes as she snatched her microphone. "Not today, Vern. Come on."

Together they hurried down the hall and into the conference room where several other reporters and cameramen surrounded the large platform. As the pair reached their assignment placement, Vern readied his camera while April waited for his signal. At last it was time.

"Good morning, New York. This is April O'Neil from Channel Six News reporting to you live from Stockman Industries. Over a year ago, Baxter Stockman began to accept graduate interns to his research company in hopes to continue education and research cures for modern diseases. In a few moments, you viewers will have a chance to witness history into making. Here to start off the ceremony is Dr. Baxter Stockman."

The curtain lifted as a tall dark skinned man in a white lab coat and glasses walked towards the podium. While April watched him waving and smiling, she felt an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. Maybe it was wedding jitters. No, there was something with this scientist. Something cocky and arrogant. Perhaps dangerous.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to this special event," Baxter announced. "Once a young scientist, I often found myself alone with no experience and looking for that one door to open for me. One day opportunity came knocking and I haven't looked back since. So today I want to give back to the science community and hire one of these fine interns as part of my personal team. Please give a warm welcome to our top interns."

The first one was a young thin man, mid-twenties, with slick black hair and heavy framed square glasses and a white coat. He nervously pushed back his glasses before he started his speech about cold fusion. His voice was very monotone and soft. April found herself nodding off before Vern poked her awake. Several more interns continued with their own personal research. Some were of some interests but there were a couple of them which April thought would knock Mikey out cold.

Baxter approached the podium once more as the intern headed out rolling his cart of chemicals off stage. "Thank you, Miss Thompson. Now last but not least, please welcome Miss Mona Lisa Bocchino."

As Baxter bowed and exited off, a young woman walked on pulling her own cart. Unlike her opponents, she seemed fresh and put together. Her brown hair was pulled back with a pink scarf showing her light brown eyes and heart shaped face. She brushed down her pink button down shirt and black skirt as she approached the audience.

"Good day," Mona began. "I'm currently doing an internship with my idol, Dr. Stockman. I've been doing my research thesis on cellular regeneration." This caught April's attention. "Many of us know someone or someone's friend whom may have lost a limb or a poor immune system unable to defeat the simplest cold. I hope my research will help solve this epidemic."

Mona walked over to the cart quickly yanking off the sheet. Underneath was an aquarium covered in a little sand and a large lizard sitting on a rock. "This is our mascot, as we like to refer her as such, Lucy the water dragon." With that, Mona carefully removed the aquarium lid picking up the lizard with tedious precaution and displayed it to the audience.

"Lizards have this amazing genetic code in their DNA the ability to regenerate their tail, but it's unknown if it affects other parts of their bodies. As you can see, Lucy here lost her leg due to an accident."

People gasped at the sight of the missing appendage near the lizard's front. Mona placed the lizard onto the table while she pulled a small syringe filled with a reddish substance. "In this vial contained my research. I've been able to isolate the specific genetic code that helps the lizard to regenerate their tails. With scientific reconstruction and improved enhancement, the able to regenerate cells are no longer limited to tails but other body part."

Mona inhaled a sharp breath while she pierced the needle through Lucy's thick skin and injected. The anticipation in the room grew heavy as if a spell was casted over the audience. April shifted her attention to Mona who stood back wringing her hands.

Suddenly the lizard screeched like it was in pain flopping onto its side. Dozens then thousands of red strings of fiber streamed out from the lizard's missing appendage. Slowly they began to bend and entwine shaping and forming itself into something solid. Then more fibers shot out this time matching the reptilian skin. In a matter of moments, the fibers mingled and smoothed out.

"It's a foot," April whispered aloud. Dr. Stockman who appeared bored from the previous presentations was now sitting up straight full attentive. "Indeed it is," Mona announced as she watched Lucy stand and carefully move around the table. "Imagine millions of people who aren't able to afford prosthesis or regenerate the good cells which cancer and chemotherapy destroy. How many people who will benefit from it. Thank you for your time."

The audience applauded as Mona bowed and headed off stage with the lizard in tow. "Oh, my God, Lucy," Mona whispered. Her cheeks started to hurt from smiling. "It worked. It really worked."

"Yes, indeed, Miss Bocchino."

Mona gasped as she spun around to Baxter Stockman standing in the stage wing. "Oh, Dr. Stockman, you startled me."

Baxter grinned. "My sincere apologies, Miss Bocchino. That was one of the most impressive research I've seen. I've come to offer a position for you on my research team."

Mona found herself speechless her mind a complete blank. "I was hoping you could start tomorrow morning unless you have other priorities."

"No." Mona quickly cleared her throat trying to cover up her impulsivity. "No, Dr. Stockman. Tomorrow morning will be perfect."

"Excellent," Baxter nodded. "Bring all your papers and list of everything that you'll need." Mona implied she would before she headed out of sights. Baxter grabbed his phone and pressed the speed dial number.

"Yes?"

"This is Baxter Stockman reporting in. I think we may have found a solution to our problem."

A/N: If you're unfamiliar with Iva, read Blood Bonds if you want to get some background info. You're always welcome to PM me for anything.


End file.
